


Night Terrors

by RhymeReason



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Nightmares, Other, my good good detective boy and his found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: So when Angus got up in the morning before school and noticed that Taako had deep bags under his eyes, for the third day in a row, he knew something was wrong.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, this fic works under one of my fav hc that Angus ends up living with Taako and Kravitz at some point after Story and Song bc I love me some adoptive family my guys  
> also, im sorry if its kinda wonky, I wrote most of after I had a nightmare and needed some sappy stuff in my life

Angus Mcdonald was a very good boy. 

He went to bed at a good time for boys his age and he always respected his parents, his teachers and everyone his met. He was well behaved, well mannered and very kind. He was, in most cases, the perfect child.

But, none of that meant that he was easy to fool.

So when Angus got up in the morning before school and noticed that Taako had deep bags under his eyes, for the third day in a row, he knew something was wrong.

“Sir?” Angus frowned at his father figure and pushed his glasses up. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

“I slept just fine, pumpkin.” Taako said. He stirred the eggs he was cooking absentmindedly. He looked over at Angus and gave a tired smile. “Sit on down, kid. Foods just about done.”

Angus didn't move. He just stood there and looked at the older wizard. He crossed his arms.

“Angus.” Taako said, a small note of command in his tone.

“Sorry sir, but I am the world's greatest detective and I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

Taako sighed and set down his spatula. He turned to look at Angus and Angus could see the tiredness in his face, his eyes, his everything. “I just didn't sleep very well last night, Angus. Its fine.”

“Elves dont sleep, Taako.” 

“Fuck, kid.” Taako ran his hand down his face. “You know that I sleep whenever Kravitz is home.”

“Kravitz wasn't home last night.”

“Jesus, Angus. Its fine, I swear. Can we just have breakfast?”

Angus leveled a flat look at Taako but he surrendered and sat down at the kitchen table. Taako set a plate of toast down in front of him and Angus ate it but the whole time, he was looking at Taako intently as Taako ate his own food.

After 10 minutes of complete silence, Taako finally set his fork down and glared at Angus. “You’re an annoying kid, you know that right?”

“Yes.”

Taako sighed again. “You’re not gonna give this up, are you?”

“Nope.”

Taako groaned and pushed his hair away from his face. He sighed for a third time. “I just haven't been able to meditate or sleep the last few nights. Ive been having…..nightmares. It’s not a big deal.”

Angus averted his gaze from Taako for the first time since he came out to the kitchen. He felt...bad. He shouldn't have pried as much as he had but part of him also wanted to know more. He wanted to help.

“I also have nightmares.” Angus decided to say quietly. It was all he could think of.

“I’m not surprised.” Taako said. “I imagine we dream about a lot of the same things. The day of Story and Song.”

“Not always.” Angus said. 

“Really?” Taako looked up at Angus. “What do you dream about?”

“Being alone.” Angus’s voice was small. He fiddled with the hem of his nightshirt. He suddenly didn’t want to look at Taako. He didn’t want him to see how much being alone scared him. He didn’t want Taako to see the tears pricking his eyes. It scared him to his core. 

“Angus.” Taako’s voice was gentle, gentle in a way that Angus wasn’t used to. Taako was rarely gentle. “Come here.”

Angus didn’t look at Taako as he walked over to him. He only looked up when he felt Taako wrap his arms around him and pull him up onto his lap. Taako had his eyes closed and rested his chin on Angus’s shoulder. 

“I dream about being alone a lot too.” Taako’s voice was quiet. Contemplative. Unlike how it usually was. It struck a chord deep within Angus. “I spent a lot of years alone too. It hurts, being alone, doesn't it?”

“Yes.” Angus leaned against Taako’s chest. “It hurts so much sir. So much.”

“I know.” Taako wrapped his arms around Angus tighter.  “BUt wanna know something, pumpkin?”

“What is it, sir?”

“We aren’t alone anymore.” Taako said. Angus turned and Taako was smiling at him. “We actually got a pretty killer family. In the literal sense. But it the metaphorical way too I guess. We got a big family of a bunch of fuckin losers. And besides, you and me? We got our own little family here. There's you, me and Krav, right here in this house. We have each other.”

Tears were streaming down Angus’s face now. He buried his face in Taako’s chest to hid them buthe knew Taako had seen them. Taako rubbed his back comfortingly. “I’m so glad you were on the train.” 

“I’m glad I was there too, Ango.” Taako pushed Angus back up and wiped away some of Angus’s tears. “How about we skip loser school today and just chill? Kravitz is gonna be home in a few hours and we can go get ice cream or some shit. See if anyone else is down.”

“But I’ll be missing lessons…” Angus trailed off. 

“Kid, you’ll be teaching those lessons in a few months. I think you’ll be okay to miss a single day.”

“Okay..” 

Taako grinned and pushed Angus off his lap. “Go get dressed, kid.”

Angus laughed and stood. “Okay, sir.”

He walked away, down the hallway but he turned back to look at Taako. “Oh, sir?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Taako’s expression softened again. “I love you too, kid”

 


End file.
